Equipment such as transformers, circuit breakers, capacitors, fused cutouts, conductor insulators, underground cable terminators and other equipment utilizing insulators is commonly used in electrical power supply systems. Such equipment is frequently damaged or even destroyed if an animal contacts a ground source and an energized conductor or terminal. This usually causes a power outage with the resultant disruption of service to numerous customers.
Several prior art devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,840,631, 3,192,311, and 4,201,883 have attempted to solve this problem by providing physical or electrical barriers to discourage or prevent animals from coming into contact with the equipment. However, the prior art devices do not eliminate tracking or flashover because of inadequate gaps which still results in the destruction of the device and equipment. Also, in none of the prior art devices can installation or removal of the insulator guard take place while the equipment is energized. This results in outage time during installation or removal of the guard.